Erectile dysfunction exhibits as the inability to develop or maintain an erection. There are a variety of reasons why a man may experience erectile dysfunction during his life. He may be old, stressed, have low testosterone, an anatomical defect, nerve damage, medication side effects, diabetes, prostate cancer, or lasting complications from surgery which causes the problem. Regardless of the cause, the inability to develop or maintain an erection can be stressful, embarrassing, and may lead to a loss of enjoyment of life.
Numerous attempts, mechanical and pharmaceutical alike, have been made to solve both types of erectile dysfunction. Drugs like Viagra®, Cialis®, and Levitra® have had much success for men who cannot develop an erection. Those who can develop an erection, however, strongly desire to maintain it through a full sexual encounter. Venuous constriction rings are one solution for maintaining an erection. Venuous constriction rings, known more colloquially as compression rings, constriction rings, or tension rings (as they are referred to in this description) are a well-known solution for maintaining an erection. A tension ring can be applied to an erect penis to maintain the erection for sexual performance.
A tension ring is a resilient, elastic ring constructed of rubber, silicon, plastic or other similar resilient material that creates an inward constictive force. The tension ring is placed around and against the base of the penis and acts to minimize the amount of blood flowing out of the penis by constricting the penis tightly. Many tension rings have handles or grasping loops to aid in applying the tension ring to an erect penis, because the material is often very difficult to stretch.
Because the tension ring can be difficult to stretch, it can be quite hard to apply to an erect penis. Stretching and sliding the tension ring over an erect penis is difficult because the ring is small and resilient. Further, it is often applied in the middle of a sexual encounter. The stress and awkwardness of applying the tension ring can cause the user to lose his erection before he has had a chance to apply the tension ring. In some cases, it can slip off the penis as it is being applied if the user loses his grip on it.
Various devices and accessories have been developed to assist a man in applying a tension ring. Cones, pumps, and other devices can aid in applying a tension ring. However, these devices generally involve a great deal of planning and preparatory work, and they can be awkward to use in the heat of a sexual moment. Pulling out a medical apparatus in the middle of a sexual encounter can reduce the romance of the encounter for both parties. Further, many of these devices are cumbersome to use, and can require awkward handling of the implement, the tension ring, and the user's own penis. An improved way to maintain an erection is needed, preferably one which is minimally disruptive of the sexual experience for both the user and his partner, which is easy to use, and which is effective.